My Old Man
by shortcake31
Summary: The only thing Summer wants is to find her father. Now that she has her chance she enlist her best friend help and goes on a cross country trip to find her father and more... Lots of pairings! Be kind and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yall hope you like this story just something to get my finger working again, Im really tying to get back to work but you all know how crazy school can be as a Freshman -.-**

**Anyhow i came across the idea from a friend and was like "wow i could really make something from that' so i hope you can enjoy. Now im sorry for any mistakes because im writing this on a shared computer and getting disproving looks right now so I dont own anything and ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Summer couldn't decide what bothered her more.<p>

Was it the that she couldn't get her stupid robot to walk straight? Or that its sarcasm button seemed to be stuck.

"Why won't you walk right!" she cried brushing back her red hair.

"That right ask me. Cus' I know everything!" The robot responded in a female voice.

"Honey I'm leaving now!" Summers mother shouted from the living room.

Summer quickly shut down her robot and went to her mother in the living room. Her mom was just about to leave on a business trip that would take her away for over three weeks, in which Summer would be staying with her grandmother. If her grandmother was coming that is.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK at your grandmother house? You know she doesn't have a phone." She said worriedly.

"I'll be fine Mom I have my cell. And it's only for a couple of weeks." Summer hugged her mother and stroked her long black hair. She often wondered about that black hair. Why couldn't she have her moms black hair instead of her dads red hair. Maybe if she had black hair she wouldn't be so obsessed with finding her absent father. Maybe she wouldn't spend hours wondering about the second face to match hers. But that was about to change.

Summer walked her mom to the cab and gave her one last hug before watching the yellow car drive into the distance. She walked back into her house and dialed her friend number into the phone.

* * *

><p>Jake's father woke him at three in the morning so his family could make their flight. They all bored the plane two hours later. After continuously switching flight, switching seats, getting up to pee he stole only thirty-two moments of precious sleep. The rest of those moment were spent in the dizzying in-between stage. By the time they made it home he made it home it was dark again but turning light. He didn't even chance to change his clothes before passing out in bed. Until Summer called.<p>

Why? Why? Why? Why did she have to call? Why did he answer? Why was he getting up to go to her house?

He found himself leaving his lovely warm bed and dressing in purple t-shirt and black jeans. He cleaned his teeth but didn't bother with his hair. It always messed up. He slipped on some shoes and went to his friends house.

Summers house was only a block from his own. It was a little one story house with bright yellow paint and pink window shutters.

Cute.

That could describe most things about the Sheperio family.

Jake approached the house from the side where Summers room was and climbed through the window. This was some normal to him since he likes to make an entrance.

"You knew I was sleep didn't you Summer?" he cried stepping into her room. "That's why you called! I was in the middle of my rock star dream!" he demonstrated by acting out guitar.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Yeah that's great now... guess what we're going to do tonight?"

"Sleep?" Jake said hopefully flopping on her bed.

"No!" Summer said with an annoyed expression. "We're going to California!"

With the complete exhaustion ravaging his body and mind this confused him greatly. "Why?" he muttered through his on coming headache.

Summer jumped on the bed next to him. "Because that's where my father's at."

She stopped jumping long enough to study his expression. Angry, confused, scared, confused, tired.

"What?"

"While you were having such a great time in England, I got a call from my cousin Amanda."

"You don't have a cousin Amanda." Jake said.

"Well I do now. Her mom, Candace Johnson, is my dads sister. And now Amanda wants to meet me before looking at colleges in California. She'll be staying with her uncle, my father, and wants me to be there to meet him. And honestly I don't think I can be there with out you...help I mean."

Jake said nothing. Summer continued.

"She'll be flying to Las Vegas and if we can just make it there she'll drive us to my dads house Long Beach." She said as if it was the most simple plan ever.

Jake snorted. "Is that all? And tell me how do you plan to make it Vegas?"

Summer smirked. "Do you remember that old Volkswagon we drove to the moon for ice cream? We can take that! And if anybody asks we'll zap them with the Hypnoray from your crazy old grandpa."

"Oh no! We are NOT going to that old coots house and stealing his evil stuff!" Jake said.

"Oh come on he isn't that bad."

"He's crazy! You're crazy! This plan is crazy!" Jake shouted.

"So we have nothing to lose!" Summer cried back. "Look, do me this solid and I promise to pay you back in any way possible."

Jake considered this. "Would you stop calling me Jakey?"

"Anything else."

Jake thought and thought. Summer started humming the tune to Jeopardy.

"Eeeehhh!"

"I got it!" Jake cried. "I want a song."

Summer groaned.

"Oh come on please. How am I going to get this band thing off the ground with out you?" he said.

Summer knew about her friends dream of becoming a rockstar. Like her dream of finally finding her dad. She found that they worked best on music together but she absolutely despised public singing. But in the end she knew it would be worth it to have him along. There was no way she could do this with out him. He was her solid ground.

"Ok. Fine. You get the Hypnoray and I'll ready the Hippie wagon. There's no way the cops won't pull over a van driving by itself so I'll go get the Nora too." she turned to her friend with a slightly evil grin. "Get packing. We leave tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>yea its short ill go more in depth later about the their memories and what went on before hand i just really wanna get this out now so be kind and REVIEW!<strong>


	2. And we're off!

**Yay! An update! Theres something new! Just kidding i promise to update more often and type more... these short chapters bug me -.-**

**this chapters more in depth about jakes family so ill go into more detail along their trip too. **

**ok enough rambling enjoy! Oh and i forget to do this but i own nothing!**

* * *

><p>It was dusk when Jake got out of his grandpa Doofs house. It took him fifteen minuets to get what he came for and another forty-five to convince him that no, he was indeed not, a platypus. He began his walk back home and by the time he reached his street he started to count his steps. Twenty-two to his front door. Once he was at his door he closed his eyes and pictured what it used to be like in his house before his mom died.<p>

His mom would be on the couch under a blanket with some book. Although the house smelled of cooking food, she was never aloud to cook after the incident with the toaster. The cooking was done by his older sister Lily. His sister took after his father in many ways. From their ability to cook to their green hair and square nose. Jake didn't mind looking like his mom, even if she wore her hair better. Jake would sit next to her on the couch until dinner was ready.

Jake opened his eyes and shuffled into his house. Dark as a grave, he thought.

"Jake are you home?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah sis," Jake called back. "Is dad home?"

"Yup, go fetch him will ya." she asked.

Jake clasped the Hypnosis Ray in his hand knowing exactly what he had to do.

"Can do."

* * *

><p>Summer finished tuning up her van, washing it inside and out, setting directions on her robot, and packed by sunset. And some how managed to only get motor oil under her nails. Sighing bitterly she waited for her friend to show. The sun was setting over the roof top and glared harshly on the windows of the street. Out of the glare Jake's figure appeared. He walked up to her wit<p>

* * *

><p>h a sullen expression.<p>

"How did it go?" she asked.

Jake grunted. "I just brain washed my father and sister into believing I was at band camp. Out of all the camps in the world I pick band camp!"

"Oh this one time, at band camp-!"

"I'm going to slap you."

"Get in the van." Summer commanded.

Jake opened the back door of the long Volkswagen. "Gee will there be candy?"

Summer rolled her eyes and got in the passengers seat, Nora the robot was in the drivers.

"Hey what happened to the seats back here?" Jake asked sitting on the shag carpet crossed legged.

"I got rid of them to make more room. Don't make a mess 'cus we're sleeping where you're sitting." I explained.

Jake threw up his hand, "What if a cop sees us?"

"There's a trunk under the carpet in the corner. If you see a cop hide." Summer turned to her robot driver. "Ok Nora, let go find my dad."

* * *

><p><strong>and theyre off! Is it going to be a long trip? short trip? hard trip? easy? do you know? do you care? do i know?<strong>

**nope!**

**ok see you next time so... REVIEW!**


	3. Smiling Summer

The duo (Trio if you count robot) traveled through the night and into the early morning. Jake sat shot gun while Summer slept in the back. It was pretty spacious in the back and could easily fit him, Nora, and Summers entire Fireside Troop, but Jake was content watching the various towns that passed by.

"Hey Nora," Jake said to the robot. "Where are we now?"

Nora didn't resound for some time. Jake thought she might have been switched to auto pilot until Nora said "Dallas, Texas."

Jake stared at the robotic creature for awhile. She was pretty frightening. She looked like any other twenty something girl with short cropped hair, pale skin and two different colored eyes. Normally there was a spark of life behind everyone's eyes except Nora's. Just scary looking optical units.

"Summer told me to speed when no cops are looking so we made it in pretty good time." Nora continued.

"Oh, right." Said Jake somewhat embarrassed. He rolled down the window and stuck his head out letting the cool morning air fill the van. Behind him Summer shuddered and snorted in her sleep. Jake chuckled to himself thinking about how bad she snored when she was younger. He did too, so bad they both had to be put in different rooms at nap time in kindergarten. As he thought more about that day he slipped into his memories.

Jake Fletcher was not ready for his first day of school. He could already read and write and do basic math so why did he have to leave to this strange place to learn more? He clutched on to his fathers hand and scowled as he walked.

"You won't make any friends with that frown." his father murmured.

"Well maybe," Jake said back. "I don't want any friends. Maybe I don't want to go to school. What's so great about school anyway, why can't I learn at home?"

"Schools have libraries."

"...Guess I'll give it a shot."

Ferb laughed and squeezed his son hand as they made it to the school. Jake hugged his dad good bye and walked to the school. He started to rush as the bell rung when a small bird like mass flew into him knocking him over. Taking a moment to clear his vision he looked up and saw a girl with a red dress and even redder hair smiling down at him.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" she said a smile plastered to her face. She offered her hand and Jake took it. "Whats your name?"

"Jake." he said too quickly.

"Cake?" She said puzzled, but still smiling. "That so cool! I love cake! And fudge!"

Jake frowned. "Not cake, Jake."

"Oooh! Jake does seem more likely than Cake." Her smile stared to slip ever so slightly. There was a sudden flash and Jake could see a flood of sadness treading in her eyes.

"Well y-you can call me Cake if you want..." Jake said. He wasn't really sure what came over him. He really didn't want to see her sad.

The girls smile immediately grew and her eyes seemed to brighten ever so slightly. "Ok! You can call me Summer." She was about to say more undoubtedly but she was cut off by a second bell.

"Time to go, bye bye!" then she was gone.

Jake had her in his class, but he tried not to think about it. It didn't help that she was seated next to him, or wanted to check out the same book, or when they were sent to a different room during nap time. By the end of the day Jake was increasingly confused. How could anyone be that kind and sweet and yet hold so much sadness in their eyes. All he wanted to do was read a simple book to wash his brain of all the mush he had been through.

Jake took his time to walk to the front of the school where he saw his dad standing next to a lovely looking woman with long black hair and a pink sweater. It struck him that he thought of this woman as lovely. Not pretty, or even gorgeous but lovely. Something about her demanded elegance without question. She looked at his dad in the eye when she spoke and playfully punched him in the arm. It seemed strange that he had never seen this woman but, his dad seemed to know her well.

Again he took his time walking but, he didn't need to. Summer had once again raced past him and jumped straight into the woman's hands. She called out one last goodbye before Jake grabbed a hold of his dads hand. They began to walk home in silence, which wasn't uncommon until Ferb spoke suddenly.

"When I was young, my brother swore he was going to marry woman one day."

"Dad!" Jake was so taken a back he almost tripped. His mind started to race. He didn't know his dad had a brother. If they had gotten married would the strange girl be related to him? "I didn't know you had a brother."

Ferb face fell. "Well I don't any more. It's a long story but, he moved when we were young."

"Do you miss him?" Jake asked.

Ferb smiled sadly and said, "Everyday. Now lets get home."

For the next few day Jake found himself wanting to be closer to this strange girl called Summer. He wanted to unravel her brain and see what made her tick. What pain brought her such sadness. How it was possible for her to eat five cupcakes and yet steal his chips everyday. Of course he never did ask. He meant to but, could never find the courage. He was quiet person and Summer never did give him too much a chance to talk. Only to occasionally to think, eat, or get his input for a project. Lego houses were Lego mansions with room to fit both of them plus a two car garage.

Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and before they knew it they were spending their summer afternoons making crazy project and going on awesome adventures. Three summers past and the pair became closer than ever. Jake look forward to seeing the genuine smile that he saw only in their most dangerous contraption and scariest adventures.

"Hey Jakey, wake up it's time to go!"

Jake shook himself out of the day dream to find the van parked and Summer poking his shoulder. She had changed into shorts and a tank top and her hair was in a messy braid behind her.

"Did you changed?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup. You didn't even notice, you were so out of it." she laughed and gripped his shoulder. He felt somewhat embarrassed at the friendly touch knowing she had just been undressing with out him noticing. "Lets get something to eat I'm starved."

Not waiting for a response she pulled the boy from the van and race across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>ok alot of background here but it gave some insight on their history. <strong>

**Alright im to tired for further explanation i might answer later so, good night world!**


End file.
